Too Hot
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: Cyborg suggests a new fun game.


Starfire flew into the common room and she landed gently on the floor as she past by fellow titans.

Tonight was the monthly titan get together. Titans East had arrived along with Kid Flash and Jinx. Everyone was joking around, laughing, singing, goofing off, and just having fun. They had made it a tradition for them to do this once a month, so it was like a night out. Sort of.

Starfire approached Cyborg, who was gulping down some Dr. Pepper. "Friend Cyborg!"

The half robotic man turned his head towards her with a light smile on his face, "Sup, Star?"

She offered a small smile. "Please, when will we commence in the games?"

A small devious and mischievous smile appeared on his dark skin. "Go get Rob, and we'll start, kay?"

She nodded happily and flew past all the laughing and happy teens to go fetch her boyfriend, Robin. Yes, Robin and Starfire have been doing the dating for about a year after Tokyo. It was quite glorious in her opinion, and she was positive that it was quite glorious in his opinion as well.

She landed in front of his door and knocked gently on it, waiting for him to reply.

But she was surprised to find that he opened the door instead and he smiled at her. "Can't start the party without me, huh?" He teased.

She rolled her emerald orbs at him and grabbed his arm, staring at him happily. "We are going to play the games. Cyborg informed me that we will start when you are there, so we must hurry!" And with that she flew back to the common room, pulling Robin along with her. "I have retrieved Robin from his room!"

Cyborg smiled, glad she was able to get Robin to play games, and gathered everyone around to announce the game. "Okay! We're going to play 'Too Hot.'

A couple faces looked confused and others smiled that devious smile that Cyborg had had.

Starfire was utterly confused. She hadn't heard of such a game before and was quite willing to learn. "I am confused. What is this game?"

Before Cyborg could politely answer her question, a red-headed Kid Flash answered eagerly. "Two people kiss, but they can't touch each other. Whoever touches first loses, and the winner gets to make the loser do whatever the winner wants."

Starfire's eyes widened, filling with excitement. "This sounds like such a glorious game! Please, who would like to be my partner?"

Beast Boy leaned up against the wall, attempting to act cool. "I'm pretty sure that Robin would _love _to be your partner, Star."

Snickers and giggles were heard around the circle of titans.

Robin coughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Don't you think the game is a little inappropriate?"

"Well, if you don't want to do it with Starfire then I will." Speedy offered, wiggling his eyebrows beneath his mask.

"Nope!" Robin shouted, grabbing onto Starfire's arm and pulling her even closer to him. "I'll play it with her."

Cyborg smirked and walked towards the two. "Ready?"

Robin and Starfire nodded, facing each other, and hands behind their backs.

"Set. GO!"

Robin and Starfire's lips smashed together as the tickling sensation spread across them like a wildfire. It always felt so nice to kiss each other, but this time it was slightly more different. No touching. No running hands up and down. No combing through thick hair. No exploring.

His tongue gently brushed against her bottom lip, trailing, asking for acceptance so he could demand dominance of her mouth.

But she didn't accept, teasing him, wanting to win this different game.

She was dependent on touch. On Tamaran, affection is shown by touch and not lip contact, so touch was a lot to her, and he knew it. But since she loved touch, he had grown to love it to.

"_Go Star! Go Star!" _The chants of their friends filled the room.

For a split second Robin broke away and whispered, "Nice confidence in me." Then his lips reattached his lips to hers.

Starfire giggled, still moving her lips with his.

Minutes passed by and neither one of them touched the other; each minute being more difficult than the last.

Even if Starfire was enjoying this greatly; she was getting quite hungry and she could smell the delicious food that Cyborg was cooking, so this needed to end.

Carefully, Starfire pressed herself up against Robin more, and she could feel him more aroused by her actions.

But he knew the game she was playing on him, trying to make him cave first, but that was _not _going to happen. In a quick movement, Robin had Starfire pinned against the walls, his palms were on either side of her; not touching her, but trapping her.

Starfire moved her leg and used her flight to lift her up more so she could wrap her legs around his waist, tempting him even more.

Robin let out a low growl and licked the bottom of Starfire's lip again, demanding for her to allow him to enter her sweet mouth. He wanted her so badly at this moment, but he didn't want to lose. Call him competitive.

Starfire left his lips and brought her cherry flavored lips to his ear and seductively whispered, "If you wish to explore my mouth; you must touch me."

He tensed up at her words.

So much tension.

He couldn't do it. No more self-control.

Maybe just a little longer.

Nope, never-mind.

Robin's hands left the wall and instantly went to her body, trailing up and down. At the movement, Starfire moved her hands to his hair and desperately pulled head towards her, deepening their passionate kiss.

"_That's our girl!"_

"_Duuuuddddeee, make em' stop!"_

"_Someone got a camera?"_

The noise of their friends quickly disappeared into the distance as the world faded around them as she granted him access to her mouth.

They wanted each other; every fiber at that moment. Hands were everywhere. Not honestly caring if their friends were watching.

Touch.

Touch.

Moan.

Touch.

Giggle.

No more air.

They broke apart quickly, gasping for the oxygen they both needed, but as soon as their lungs were filled with air; they dove back in.

His hands roamed all the way to the bottom of her shirt and slowly he crept his hands beneath her purple shirt so he could feel the warmth of her skin against his cold hands.

She shivered at his touch. So much touch.

Her legs unwrapped around him and hit the wall; she pushed off and flew all the way across the other wall, slamming his body into the other wall of the tower.

The small amount of pain that caused his back diminished rather quickly when Starfire let out a loud moan.

Suddenly, they could feel coldness come between them and they were both eloped into blackness and pulled apart as the blackness disappeared.

Raven's eyes dimmed back down to her violet shade. "Sorry, it was getting 'Too Hot' for me."

The two teens cheeks turned a rosy color and they both looked a little embarrassed.

Cyborg approached Starfire, lifting her off the ground and placing her on his mechanic bicep. "I present the winner: Starfire of Earth!"

The group all erupted into cheers and laughter; congratulating her on her success.

Cyborg looked up at the young Tamaranean. "So lil' lady, what'cha want spiky ass to do?"

She teasingly tapped her finger to her chin, floating off of her half-robotic friend. "I believe I could take advantage of him in the bedroom or I could make him eat the Tamaranean meal of sadness."

A couple titans, including Robin, gagged at the sound of ever eating her Tamaranean food.

Timidly, Robin raised his hand. "I really vote for the first option."

Kid Flash appeared at Starfire's side, shaking his head."I vote for the second option; make him pay for resisting so long."

"Both are very tempting options." Starfire floated around the room, teasing still. "I have made my decision!"

Everyone looked at her, wanting to know extremely badly what she was planning to do.

She approached her spiky-haired boyfriend, a mischievous smile on her face as she leaned down to whisper some naughty words into his ear.

His eyes widened beneath his masks as she whispered to him. "Uh... I, er, o-okay." He quickly crawled out of the common room; not breathing properly from the words.

After he was out of sight Starfire giggled and floated off in his direction.

She had just found her new favorite game.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_And scene! I'll leave it up to your imagination to figure out what Starfire had said... Make sure to review! _

_Shy_


End file.
